Amortentia and Realisations
by articcat621
Summary: Brewing Amortentia brings certain feelings to light.


A/N: Thanks to my beta GaeilgeRua for their assistance. written for the Dramione Fanfiction Forum's SecretAdmirerFicExchange. Enjoy!

Prompt: Amortentia, Draco's secret crush, Hogwarts era, "I'm not sure what I like more - reading Hogwarts, a History or kissing you."

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, only the plot.

* * *

 **Amortentia and Realisations**

Draco let out a groan as Professor Slughorn partnered them up. Of course, he would get paired with Hermione. Out of everyone in the room, it was her. The one girl he couldn't get out of his mind.

"Sorry, mate," Blaise said, clapping him on the back. "Could be worse, though, eh? At least you'll get a good grade."

Draco sighed. "Yeah, at least there's that." Grabbing his things, he walked over to where Hermione was sitting. "Granger," he greeted.

"Malfoy," she replied, arching a brow at him. "Are you ready for this project?"

"Of course I am," Draco retorted, scoffing. "You're not the only good brewer in this class."

Hermione made a 'humph' noise. "Well, let's get the necessary ingredients." The two of them divided the list and each headed to the supply closet.

Draco wasn't worried. He knew that he and Hermione would be able to brew the Amortentia with no problems. Hermione bent over in front of him to get an ingredient from the lower shelf. Draco tried not to look at her arse, but failed miserably. She had a rather pert bum, as he knew from when he saw her wear Muggle clothing when they went to Hogsmeade.

When she righted herself, he turned and scanned the jars in front of him. He got what he needed before heading back to their workstation.

They worked in silence as they made their potion, only speaking to each other when absolutely necessary. Draco wanted to say something to her, but every time he opened his mouth to speak, he stopped himself. He doubted she would return his feelings.

Draco caught Hermione's eyes once, and he offered her a tentative smile. To his surprise, she returned a smile.

Glancing at the clock, Hermione frowned. "We're almost out of time."

"We're nearly done," Draco assured her. "It just needs to simmer for a few more moments. Look, it's already got the mother-of-pearl sheen."

Hermione smiled, looking over their potion. "You're right," she said softly.

"It'll be perfect," Draco said rather haughtily, unable to resist smirking. "Really wasn't fair for Slughorn to pair the two smartest people of this class together."

Hermione's eyes widened as she met Draco's gaze. "You think I'm smart?"

His own eyes widened. "Er, well, yes," he stammered quickly.

"What? No insult?" Hermione arched a brow at him.

Draco shrugged. "Not really. You're smart, Granger, I'd be a fool to not admit that."

She returned her gaze to the potion, steam spiralling from it. She didn't answer his statement, but Draco noticed the tinge of pink on her cheeks.

With a soft smile, he was rather proud of himself inwardly for slipping that compliment in there. Maybe he wasn't a lost hope after all.

* * *

Hermione's thoughts swam around her head as she tried to make sense of Malfoy earlier. He had been completely polite the entire time they brewed together. He had even given her a compliment! She had been utterly shocked to hear him admit that she was smart. And no insult? Something was definitely going on with him.

She found her favourite spot in the library and sat at her table, pulling out her Charms homework. As she opened her text, her mind wandered to the scent that she had smelled once the potion had finished brewing.

She had smelled mint and the fresh, clean scent of laundry. There was also a mixture of an amber scented cologne.

Someone Hermione knew smelled like that, but she couldn't quite place who. Frowning, she glanced at her Charms homework.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked.

Glancing up, Hermione saw Malfoy standing there.

"All the other tables are full," he offered in explanation.

"Sure," Hermione said after a moment's consideration. Malfoy sat in the chair next to her, opening his Herbology text. She watched him from the corner of her eye, wondering if he was planning something. However, as moments passed and he didn't speak, she wondered if he really did just need a place to get their assignments done.

Deciding to mind her own business and ignore Malfoy, she returned her attention to her Charms text. Her eyes scanned the pages and she started to take notes. The sweet smell of laundry and cologne filled her nostrils… She nearly dropped her quill in shock.

Malfoy was the one she smelled in the Amortentia. It was him. She turned, eyes wide.

"What?" Malfoy asked, looking at her with wide eyes too.

"You smell like peppermint, clean laundry, and cologne…" Hermione shook her head, unable to wrap her mind around it. "It was you."

"What was?" Malfoy asked, still confused. A smile appeared on his face moments later. "I thought the Amortentia smelt like parchment, vanilla, and jasmine."

"I didn't know you fancied me," Hermione said quietly, setting her quill down and turning in her seat to face Malfoy fully.

"For some time now," Malfoy admitted with a shrug. "I didn't know you fancied me back." He arched a brow at her.

Hermione flushed. "I didn't even realise I fancied you until just now."

Malfoy smirked at her. "So, what should we do about it?"

Hermione decided in that moment that she would be bold. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against Malfoy's. He was shocked, but he kissed her back almost immediately, deepening the kiss.

Hermione felt her breath leave her as she kissed Malfoy. Warmth spread throughout her body as it was the type of kiss that would make a witch's toes curl. She reached up, cupping his face gently.

Malfoy broke the kiss, chuckling. "Wow."

"Wow, indeed," Hermione replied, slightly breathless. "That was…"

"Great?" Malfoy offered.

"I'm not sure what I like more - reading Hogwarts, A History or kissing you," Hermione said, blushing. "Can I kiss you again, Malfoy?"

"Draco," he corrected her. "If we're gonna be snogging, you might as well use my first name."

"Then you should use mine," Hermione countered.

"Hermione," Draco said, his voice low. "Now, come here so I can snog you some more." He wasted no time in tangling his hands into her wild curls, kissing her passionately.

She kissed him back excitedly, thankful that Professor Slughorn had partnered her and Draco together. What had started out as an average Tuesday had transformed into something more meaningful. She looked forward to seeing where things with Draco went, and from the way he was kissing her, she imagined that he felt the same way.


End file.
